1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to memory addressing, and more particularly to an addressing device and method which can enable an electronic system having a less addressing capability to address a larger memory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an electronic system, when the microcontroller (or the microprocessor) executes a program or data processing task, it needs a memory or register to save data temporarily. In general, the microcontroller has only a limited memory addressing capability which limits the size of the memory that the microcontroller can address. For example, if the memory addressing capability of the microcontroller is just 64K in size, the microcontroller cannot directly address a memory over 64K bytes. Since the function of the electronic system is increasingly complicated, the memory that the microcontroller can afford to address may not be sufficient for use.
However, if a microcontroller having a greater memory addressing capability is used instead, it will cause the manufacture cost of the electronic system to be much higher, which is unfavorable to the price competitiveness of the manufacturer.